Sphering the Sylphic Storm
by Silver Orbed Lioness
Summary: The Dark Lord asks Severus to provide names of muggleborns that will be in Harry Potter's year of school. Aggrieved Dumbledore chooses a name for the greater good. However, Bellatrix fails to kill the target, so is punished by having to blood adopt her. The problem is...Bella and Rodolphus do truly fall in love with the little girl as does the Dark Lord when he is resurrected.


**AN** : JK Rowling is a very generous and trusting lady to allow us to play with her sandbox! - This chapter,as most things with me, is inspired by **Nightwish** song _Child of Hope_ on their fourth album: **Century Child**.

* * *

Thanks goes to the lovely ladies in the Lumione group: **Elm and Vine Heartstrings** for brainstorming with me and helping me pick out pairings and plot lines.

* * *

 **Fancasts** :

 **Aiden Turner** : Lord Voldemort

 **Karen Gillan** : Lily Potter

 **Young Helena Bonham-Carter** : Bellatrix Lestrange

 **Young Rufus Sewell** : Rodolphus Lestrange

 **Young Alan Rickman** : Severus Snape

 **Young Petunia Dursley:** Naomi Watts

* * *

 **Trigger Warnings** for the story _: Obsession, rape, war, shifting loyalties, wizard racism, classism, adultery, bullying, spousal abuse, child abuse... This story is going to be dark._

* * *

 _It is the end of all hope_  
 _To lose the child, the faith_  
 _To end all the innocence_  
 _To be someone like me_

 **Nightwish**

 **CHILD OF HOPE**

 **August 1981**

 **Suburbs of Cheltenham**

 **44 Vine Way**

Dr and Dr Granger were grateful to say they were quite happy, thank you _so much_. Dr Helen Granger would even go so far as to say they were an abnormally ecstatic set of parents, whilst Alexander would say how much his life had improved with their latest addition and the possibility of another one on the way. As they were into classical literature and Greek mythology; they had decided to name their firstborn, Hermione Granger. The Jean after both their mothers. They were sitting at the kitchen table discussing their plans for their little girls second birthday.

"No clowns, Alexander, please," Helen sighed as she sipped on her orange juice. "You insisted on one for her first birthday and she could not get back to sleep in her own bed for weeks! I had to take time off work she was so terrified."

"Fine," he moaned. "Though I am of the opinion it is like the small pox. The more she is exposed, logically, broadens the likelihood of her overcoming the irrational fear."

"Hmm," Helen smirked, "right that means that Hermione can have her _pet tantula_ , then." The fear exposed in her husband's eyes made her chortle joyfully. "Point made, I think," she sing-sang her smug victory as she scrubbed out the word clown from the arrangements. "Balloon tricks would be entertaining."

"So, that leaves musical chairs and pass the parcel."

"Sometimes," Helen sighed, "it is _all_ you need to make a toddler happy."

"I just need a spider free home, thank you," Alex shuddered. "In that respect she's _your_ daughter."

"I cannot help it if her nursery friend has an older brother that owns a tarantula and that it likes Hermione's hair to settle in."

They took sips of orange juice, Helen sighed when she heard her daughter cry over the baby coms. She had risen rather awkwardly from her seat as the amount of liquid she'd consumed had also made her bladder full. Honestly, Helen Granger, she shook her head rather self-deprecatingly, your bladder has got to be the weakest she'd ever known.

Hermione's cries were getting desperate. "Mia, mummy's coming, keep calm."

When she got into her daughter's nursery she could not believe her eyes. Her little girl was hovering about three feet above her crib. The little cream yellow blanket covered the toddler's body – the silk edges wafting ominously underneath her. It was impossible. Completely unbelievable. How could her nearly two-year-old daughter defy Newton just like that?

Once the shock wore off Helen did the only thing she could. She rushed to the white crib and grabbed all four corners of the blanket and tugged her crying child back down and into her arms. There was only one answer and if she was not so terrified she would not even consider the option but; still, what if her daughter was possessed?

"What happened baby?" she cooed as she rocked Hermione back to sleep. "Why were you floating above your crib?"

Of course, Hermione could not answer her mother properly, she just clung on tight to Helen's caramel ringlets and cried into her shoulder, whilst Helen stroked and massaged Hermione's back. The girl was soon soothed and calm. Tenderly, Helen laid her daughter back in the cot. She went to the loo then sat in the rocking chair to keep an eye out in case anything similar had happened again.

* * *

 **WEEDEN-KNOTT HALL**

 **SUFFOLK**

September 1st 1981

Weeden-Knott Hall was one of the oldest magical residences in the UK. The dolorous atmosphere was due to the dark décor that clung onto the walls like a ghostly shroud that refused to be exorcised. The subdued gathering of fifty men and women blended in well adding extra adumbral ambience to the room. Ancient forgotten dark magic kept the Nott family purely dark.

All attention was pulled towards the enigmatic, regal, intense figure standing on a small platform in the front of the room, All eyes were on him, breaths were bated in anticipation, as there were fifty different theories as to what this saturnine soiree was about and who would be the ones to be killed.

The disparate group were all fairly young. The youngest was a nineteen-year-old by the name of Thorfinn Rowle and his best friend Antonin Dolohov. The eldest amongst them was a balding, slightly rotund man with a bulbous red nose, a nasty permanent leer, hungry glittering eyes greedily lusting on his delicate young wife. Niamh Nott nee Avery held their child; the only hope for his name, close to her chest. Theodore Nott looked to be as weedy as his mother. He glanced distastefully at the squalling infant, as if the baby was an offence to his breeding. Disdainfully sneering as the toddler wriggled in his mother's arms. She sighed as she told her son to stay still.

"Your wife shall leave us," the leader said as he followed the gaze of, perhaps, his oldest follower alive – not counting Abraxas Malfoy who had decided to hand over the reins to his son, Lucius. "She is not one of us, therefore she has no business here."

"Witch!" he snapped. "You heard, you got to leave."

"Of course," she whispered, keeping her eyes lowered, offering her husband a curtsy before she fled from the room.

"Now, we may get to business, firstly the one that concerns the prophecy," his intelligent gaze landed on a dumpy, cowed and quaking little looking fellow, "how goes your assignment, Rat?"

The cowled figure stepped forward shivering anxiously in his heavy robes. "I still have their trust, my Lord," the Rat said in a magically disguised voice.

"Excellent," he said. "I have the perfect day to make sure they know how foolish they have been in their arrogance," he smirked, the crowd sniggered. "Now, about my man in Hogwarts, Severus – please, step forward."

The most promising of his servants soon entered the centre of attention, not that he was built for it. The unassuming young man bowed gracefully in front of their Lord.

"My Lord, how may I please you."

"For you, Severus, I have a specific task… walk with me…"

This was met with a few groans of dissatisfaction; the loudest voices of protest had come from Bellatrix Lestrange and Bartemius Crouch Jr.

* * *

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

 **SCOTLAND**

September 2nd

The young wizard was perturbed by his latest order. He did not wish to fulfil this request of his past master. He had been pacing the floor of his office with his hands behind his back muttering to himself. Wondering how he would be able to face either Master – one with the vile command, the other with a lie. He raised his eyes and sighed as he pulled himself together.

Candles flickered and shuddered in the breeze as his door had opened, a colourful boot had entered the rather drab dungeon chambers. They matched the owner but not the one who was decidedly unwelcome. This particular wizard was almost _designed_ to clash with his surroundings no matter where he trod.

"Professor Snape," the man airily greeted. The twinkle was there. Severus despised the twinkle. "Why have you waited so long to report to me? You had a meeting yesterday did you not?"

"I did, Headmaster," Severus said.

"How many times, you must call me Albus now," Dumbledore chuckled.

"I am not one of your _Golden Gryffindors_ , Headmaster, however it is duly noted."

Dumbledore sighed as he picked his robes up and around and he sat on top of Severus desk, the psychedelic patterns gave Snape a migraine. _Save me from meddling distastefully attired Gryffindors,_ he grimaced. Reluctantly Severus raised his eyes to look into Dumbledore's periwinkle twinkle.

"You know his distaste for Muggles and Muggleborns, Headmaster."

"Unfortunately, I know that all too well, having taught him for seven years."

"Well," Severus sighed. This is not what he signed up for, on either side. "He wishes you to give me the names of muggleborns that would be starting the year the prophesied child is starting."

"For what reason?" Dumbledore stopped twinkling and he scowled. His eyes narrowed as he glared down his long nose at the young man in front of him.

"He wishes to cull them."

"He wants to wipe them all out?"

"Not in one night," Severus snapped. "But he desires a list or at least a few names."

"I can give you one name, Severus, one to die for…"

"The greater good," Severus spat. "I want you to know that I am not happy about this."

"Because of Lily?"

"Because they are _children_ ," Severus snarled. "Yes, on that hilltop, I admit it I was selfish – but now – why should an innocent baby pay for something they are not even aware of?"

Dumbledore's mouth was set in a thin line. The expression grim as he thought about how to frame his next question: "How does he wish for this information to be conveyed?"

"A letter would do," the younger wizard said. "He has even offered me the opportunity to press my Mark."

"Right then," Dumbledore nodded. "I shall Apparate to my office where the Book is held, then I shall be back as soon as possible, once I have a name I shall floo call you."

"Then I shall use the secret passageway you asked the castle to craft for me and I shall Apparate to somewhere neutral and convey a name for him."

"Yes, I am sorry this has been asked of you, it must…"

"Just give me a name – there aren't any number of platitudes that can make this task any less sickening."

The usually jovial Headmaster nodded as he twirled on his heel and apparated back to his office to consult the ledger, the tome that automatically added names of future pupils the moment they displayed their first sign of magic. He asked only to see the names of Muggleborn students that would begin their journey into the magical world in 1991. He glanced down the names. Not knowing any other way to choose he closed his eyes and reached his wand out, dragging the tip down the sheet, then up and down a few times before he muttered: Stop.

When he did, his eyes fell upon the name of the sacrifice. The one who would be martyred first in the name of the greater good. Straight after he floo called Severus. The name spoken seemed heavy on Albus tongue and, by the look on his spy's features it was extremely hard to hear. Another muggleborn female that he had to destroy? The Headmaster felt elderly the moment his connection died, his green complexion conveyed how awful he felt on the inside, slowly and wincing with slight joint pain. He sat back on his heels releasing a heavy sigh.

He hoped Minerva would not get wind of this – her sensibilities would make her raise high hell to save that girls life. Albus glared up at the past Headmasters of Hogwarts who were sneering pointedly and to a man at him, openly disapproving of his actions, even Phineas – who openly despised muggleborns looked down his nose at the Headmaster and walked off muttering that _he'd have known better_!

"You're as bad as the other feller you know," said an unkind voice from somewhere. For some strange reason he thought it might have come from himself.

* * *

 **NO MANS LAND**

Two tall dark figures stood on a hilltop as the moon rose into the sky, insects croaked around them, both enjoying the cooling late summer breeze. One knelt down on his left knee, the other held his long arm out and patted the submissive one's head as if granting a boon.

"The old fool really has given you a name of a child?" the cold voice would chill any heart.

"Certainly, my Lord," the younger said.

"Severus, did you need to force even _that_ crumb of information out of his senile mouth?"

"I lied, my Lord, I said that you were hoping to change your ways and was looking to adopt an orphan…you know how he is about second chances?"

"Hmm, you must have imperio'd him somewhat if he believed _that_ tale, the old bastard would never have trusted me near a brat let alone adopt one. Fine, so what pitiful family will be murdered at his behest?"

"The Grangers, My Lord. 44, Vine Way, Cheltenham. Apparently, the mother is expecting, the girl has only recently displayed her first sign of magic."

"How sickeningly sweet," the voice said in terms that conveyed his disgust at more muggles being spawned on his watch.

"Cloying, my Lord, I do so agree."

"You do not wish to be a parent, Severus?"

"None whatsoever, my Lord." Lies, all lies; he had dreams of being father to Lily's children once.

"Alecto Carrow has not yet tempted you with her wares?"

"Never, my Lord."

"Good, I knew I liked you for a reason," Voldemort sighed out his miniscule laughter at Severus frank and honest statement. "Still, Francine Flint is…" immediately, the Potions Master complexion turned to a subtle green. Voldemort's humour proceeding Severus' reaction to that name would have frozen the younger wizard's heart if it had not already stopped beating. "No, she is quite the screamer, I can assure you of that, Severus."

"Still, my Lord, why be with a screamer when I can _create_ a screamer?"

This sent the other into darkened chuckles of glee: "You are such a treasure to me, Severus, your sharp tongue is such a precious tool for me," Voldemort tilted Severus chin and caressed the jaw line fondly: "If I had only I had a son…" he trailed off. "Not one witch has come to tempt me to fatherhood," Severus tilted his head in silent contemplation of the thought of this man being a father – and immediately buried it deep in his subconscious. "Back to business: The Grangers, 44 Vine Way, Cheltenham – thank you, Severus. Once again, you prove that I have not been mistaken in my choice of you as my servant."

With that the Dark Lord took his unnatural flight in the skies. When Severus was certain he'd left, he turned around and heaved up his dinner on the grass shaking uncontrollably. There were a million questions whirling through his brain, but they only had one solution.

Lily! He knew he had to forewarn Lily personally. He smirked a little as Petunia came to mind. Oh yes, he knew how to get to Lily and, he sneered, her husband in time. With a twirl he apparated to Little Whinging, Surrey.

* * *

 **LITTLE WHINGING**

 **SURREY**

Aware of how incongruous he was in this neighbourhood, Severus allowed the shadows to cover him so as not cause embarrassment on all sides. He awkwardly stood on a pristine doorstep. The neighbourhood, he observed, was newly built mimicking the 30's style of homes. Everything was gleaming. Grass cut just so on every lawn. The latest cars sparkling under the moon in their driveways. Soon, light flooded the porch and when the door opened, a scream almost deafened him, but he quickly stuck his foot in the doorway and forced the door wide open.

"Hello, Petunia, long time no see."

"W-what a-are…"

"I haven't got much time, you need to talk to your sister, now."

"I don't know where she lives to post a letter."

"Try phoning her," Severus snarled. "Don't lie to me, Petunia, I am no longer that child with scuffed knees. I can do more than your tiny mind can ever comprehend. Now. Telephone. Your. Sister!"

Petunia nodded, her complexion pale in the false electric light, this man could always drive the fear of gods into her. "W-what d-do I t-tell h-her?"

"Tell her that you are experiencing emotional problems due to your marriage. She'd come to help you, Petunia."

This seemed like the perfect opportunity to show Lily that he unceremoniously pushed his way into her perfect home and demanded to see her. That action alone may prove her right and self-righteous Lily Potter wrong. The horsey looking blonde picked up the handle of the telephone with a shaking wrist, her trembling fingers pulled around the plastic bit and dialled the number until it rang. Without Petunia looking, Severus breathed a huge sigh of relief. It was good to know that Lily made sure there was an outside method of communication that Wizards were unaware of, and if they did acknowledge its existence it was treated with wary caution.

"Hello," _her_ voice soothed the ache in his gut.

"Lily," Petunia did not need to pretend to sob, Severus always made her cry. "I-I-I have been having d-d-difficulties…"

"Oh Pet, sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"It's Ver-Ver-Vernon."

"What has he done to you?" Lily's fierce love for her pathetic sister was an extreme waste as far as he was concerned, "Pet. What has that walrus done to you?"

"H-He m-may b-be…"

"This sounds too emotional to be said over the phone, Pet, I'm coming over."

With that the phone went dead, Severus spotted a cupboard under the stairs and proceeded to hide.

"Where is your husband, Petunia?"

"He is visiting his sister Marge, she's ill."

Thank goodness, he sighed as the tell-tale crack of apparition was heard outside the door. Lily had come! He stared through the slats as Petunia put on her pout and tears as well as she had done when they were children. It seemed strange that she was easily acquiescing to his demands, he had not become _that_ imposing. It had only been four years since he'd last seen her for Merlin's sake.

"Oh, Pet," Lily said as she rushed at her sister. She held a box of chocolates and a bottle of wine. "Come on, lets be girly. Tell me all about it."

Petunia led her unsuspecting sister in. He closed his eyes as Severus took a deep whiff of her neroli, jasmine and patchouli perfume as she walked past the cupboard. Her auburn hair still as luxurious as ever, her pretty face lit up with compassion for her sibling. He held his breath so as not to give him, or Petunia, away. The girls had sat down in the living room. Once the door was shut he quietly walked out of the cupboard and tip-toed into the kitchen but stayed behind the wall that separated the rooms from each other.

"Vernon is scared Dudley is going to become a wizard. He refuses to have another child with me, you know how I always wanted a daughter," she was good, Severus had to admit that. Using a real bone of contention amongst a fabricated lie of a possible outcome. "He's off at his sisters but I don't want Dudley to be an only child."

"It's going to be all right," Lily sighed. He heard the rustle of fabric as the sisters clearly moved in for a hug. This was the moment, he straightened his robes and stepped around the wall, Lily's doubting gaze fell upon Severus.

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

"I needed to talk to you, Lily."

"Oh, so you decided to abuse my sister in the middle of an emotional crises to tempt me here, did you?"

"No, I insisted she fabricate an emotional crises to get you here."

"Semantics," Lily hissed.

"Oh, you would know all about those, would you not?"

"If you two are going to fight can you go somewhere else to do it," Petunia snapped, her tears and pout gone. "Dudley is trying to sleep, of course," she sneered at Severus, "I would not expect _you_ to understand."

"I'm going," Lily said harshly.

"No, Lily, I really need to talk to you. Please, just listen to me."

"I am done listening to you."

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE BETRAYED!" he shouted.

The loud demanding cries of a baby resounded above them. The air ringing around the dramatic statement. Lily blinked as Petunia barged between the two and muttered something that sounded like: _still at it like an old married couple_ , before she left the room to tend to her child.

"What?" she said acidly.

"I said," Severus had to take a deep breath. "You are going to be betrayed."

"H-how do you know?" Lily slowly sunk down on the sofa. "H-how can I trust you?"

"You don't," he said simply. "However, would I deliberately come to see your sister if I was not in some kind of earnest?"

"I suppose," she said slowly. Then she rubbed her temples with her fingers before letting her arms fall on her lap, her hands clasped in front. All he wanted to do was brush her hair aside and hug her the way they used to. "You better take me back to the start."

"I have not got time, so you have to promise me you won't walk out in a huff," she nodded. "Or slap me?" She frowned but slowly nodded again. "Or call me that name?" With a frustrated sigh she nodded for a third time.

When the tip of her wand glowed, she glared at Severus who shrugged: "I did not recall agreeing to a wand oath."

"I did not make the request, I asked those stipulations in good faith."

She allowed herself a small smile at this: "No, you did not," she agreed. "I suppose this is a whole-truth-and-nothing-but-the-truth situation is it?"

"It is, and I am the one on trial, as always."

She sighed as she knew what that was in reference to. Once he was certain he could proceed with no interruptions he looked into her eyes, she was startled by the strength of honesty and conviction held in those intense orbs. If she was truthful with herself, she had to admit to always liking his eyes.

"Look, Severus, it is 2:30am, I have a baby and I need to get home. Please, just get on with it. Frankly, I am too exhausted to fight."

"Right, firstly, and you must know I regret this fully and wholeheartedly," he unbuttoned the sleeve of his left arm. Lily's gasp seemed like an echo of censure. "Yes, Lily, I did join. You were the only thing from keeping me from going fully into the dark. When you did not accept my apology my other 'friends' began to accept me fully into their lives. I was wined and dined as soon as I was seventeen – I gained the Mark the second Hogsmeade trip in 7th Year."

"That was after…"

"When I saw you with him," he sneered. "The one person who had been making my life a living hell because of what… I seem to recall his words being… 'he sort of exists…' no one came to my defence that day. Not even you."

Her green eyes burned with fury: "How could you say that?" she rose in her anger and injured pride. "I did. I tried to reason with him to stop. You heard me…"

"No, you had other methods, other means at your disposal. Why not call a teacher? You were adept at sending a Patronus then. You could have accio their wands from them? But you stood there as if you could handle it yourself and you could not. The more attention you paid to Potter the more the teasing went on," he said. "You know his bullying did not stop when you were dating him, don't you?" his little question caused Lily to frown. "Not for me, not for the other _select few_ who just 'existed' like Amelia Whittle in Ravenclaw. The quiet little witch, who always had her head down and did not cause anyone an ounce of grief?" Lily nodded when she tried to comfort the witch in her final year all she got was a lecture of how hypocritical she found Lily to have grown. "I watched _your_ husband trip her down the stairs causing her head to crack open, blood was everywhere. I was the one to staunch the flow and take her to the wing." Severus rushed his hand through his hair to try and keep his temper under control. "What was her blood status, Lily, can you remember?" she blanched as she recalled Amelia being a muggleborn. "Exactly, he may not have used that awful word like I did, but it did not stop him from tripping them down sentient staircases if they did not fit his criteria."

"I don't believe you, Severus."

"What have I to gain from lying about it now, Lily?"

Lily sighed and held her head in her hands rocking back and forth trying not to shout out. Petunia had managed to silence what sounded like a baby hippogriff to sleep. For that Petunia almost had his admiration.

"So, you joined because you thought the light had nothing to offer."

"I am not an imbecile, Lily, this is a war. We choose sides. We then fight. Those who are neutral still end up involved as collateral damage. This is why I am here, to talk to you."

"All right, so what happened next. You join the Dark Lord's crusade and now what?"

"He wanted me to infiltrate the fortress he cannot get into… Hogwarts. He desired me to become a DADA teacher," to this Lily snorted clutching onto her sides as she tried to hold in a laugh. "Amusing I am sure," he smirked in return. "There was one other situation being sought, that of a Divination teacher. Sybil Trelawny."

"Nothing's as phony as a Trelawny," Lily sang. "Yes."

"The same one," he said. "Though, she is not a true fraud. That night she expelled a prophecy, I was there, pressing my ear against the door. How was I to know the Hogs Head was run by the Headmaster's brother?" he still brooded over that to this day. "He flung me out on my ear when I had only heard half the prophecy – the prophecy that involves…"

"Oh my God!" Lily exclaimed. "You are the reason we are in hiding."

"I had only heard half, if I had acquired the other I would have been less certain, and I would not have told HIM unless I had all the facts and, in this case, potential outcomes. That said and done, when he asked me how my interview went I had to apologise for how miserable I was. I gave him what information I could," he rubbed his face with his hands, "when it became clear that the prophecy meant your son. I was afraid. Afraid for you. I went to Dumbledore, he refused me at first. I must admit to selfishly ask for your protection only but when I relented and became a pitiful piece of scum on the floor at his mercy did the Headmaster decide to help. He set up the protections, the idea to ward you in. However, the Fidelius charm can break. Snap wide open due to one poor choice."

"The secret keeper," Lily whispered. "I don't know whether to believe you or not, Severus. Why would you help me, when I rejected you before?"

"Isn't it obvious why, Lily?" he said with resignation, "is it not obvious what it always was about, why I approached you in that park? Why I helped you into manners and courtesies for this world? I was only nine, but you were the brightest star in the sky. My heart leapt in my chest you came back and asked me what being a witch meant. You were so beautiful then as you are now."

"Oh Merlin, Sev," she moaned. "Why did you never tell me you liked me in that manner?"

"I did not think you would be interested, I thought to myself, hey I have the prettiest friend in school, I could live with that. I did not wish to be shot down, I was scared of you saying NO. So, when you told me you no longer wished to see me again, my heart was torn in two, but I left you alone like you wanted me too, even though it grieved me to do so."

Lily rolled her eyes and as derision coloured her laugh: "We were _both_ so stupid," she said as she rested her emerald eyes on him: _He did leave me alone when I asked him to, he respected my wishes, he was… alone and hurting… Gods, I am confused now_. "Okay, so what else?"

"Send one of your idiotic friends to 44. Vine Way, Cheltenham – have some protective wards about the house, protect that baby and her parents at all costs."

"Can't Dumbledore do it like he did for us?"

"The Dark Lord, in his infinite wisdom, wants to cull all muggleborn children in your child's year and up from there. He will start slow, so it will look like tragic circumstances. Who do you think supplied me with the poor girls name?"

"The Headmaster," her lips thinned in a scary imitation of Professor McGonagall.

"A martyr for the greater good," Severus sneered equally disgusted by both his masters.

"So, how are you working for both then?"

"I am hardly Sean Connery, but you can bet I have a license to kill," he said with his first open smile for years.

Lily giggled: "Definitely not a 007," she laughed some more and then her expression turned serious. "All right, as soon as I get home I will ask Sirius and Re…"

"No, one of _your_ friends, the secret keeper is, I am guessing one of his… what about Mary McDonald? Or Alice Longbottom?"

"Alice then," Lily smiled. She looked across at the man who had just become her friend again: "Any tips for us?"

"Hide your child well, Lily," he said. "The moment you realise he is there you put as many spells as you can. I do not care how dark they are, if they can protect him. Do so. Use blood if necessary. If someone takes the AK for you it may help but do whatever is required to keep your son and, I suppose, your husband, alive."

"Frank and Alice are Aurors who sometimes check on us. I could slip a note in her bag."

"Thank you, Lily."

"I suppose this means you have changed, she's a muggleborn – you're marked and you're…"

"What did I say kept me from straying too far from the light, Lily? Or rather, whom?" he did not realise how much his voice had changed either for she definitely blushed when the deep timbre of the last word settled in the air between them.

"Er, you did," she said feeling giddy all of a sudden. Must be the hormones from being a mother…it must. She'd never felt this exhilarated just by being in his presence before. This was no comfort blanket. Now he was a promise of silk and chocolate and all the sinfully bad but made one feel good things in the world. "Just for the record, you remember I smirked?"

"How could I forget?" he lowered his head. A lank of hair fell down covering half his cheek and his eyes. "That hurt, Lily."

"I was actually looking at your slightly tented underwear, no one else saw it, I did," she walked up to him and tucked the hank of hair back behind his ear. "I smirked because I was getting a view I had wanted to see for a while."

"Me being hung upside down flashing my…"

"If you were to be upside down flashing anything at the time I would rather have been the one you were upside down on and flashing it too, in the privacy of my bedroom back home," she stroked along his jaw tenderly, firmly pulling his head forward, so she could gaze into his eyes and measure his emotions. In that single moment Lily knew she was in trouble, his eyes always were her weakness, she gulped as they seemed to sear into her soul. "Then you misinterpreted it and – well," her voice trailed off rather suddenly into silence.

"You mean you desired me – no wonder you did not forgive me – I thought that…"

"Not then," she said with a wobble to her lower lip as tears threatened to fall.

"But now?"

"Now, I have a son, a husband. Sorry, Severus, we were two ships passing in the night."

"Knowing my luck, the night was foggy, and I did not see what it was, so I thought I'd hit a submarine."

Lily laughed again. The one thing she could not do with James was make a joke muggle because she would then have to launch into a detailed description of whatever reference was made. Severus could just crack one out and make her feel like a 9-year-old all over again.

"I missed you, Severus Snape," she said as she tiptoed up and pressed her lips against his cheek, "thank you for risking everything to help us and this unknown little girl."

"You're welcome," Severus said.

Petunia was watching in the kitchen door frame, her arms folded at her waist, a knowing smirk on her lips as her eyes gleamed at the sight before them. When it was clear they were not going to salaciously kiss, she rolled her own eyes with exasperation.

"You two should have got married you know," she said. "At least HE would have behaved better at my wedding compared to what your lot did, they burned down my bunting, trampled on my borders that I poured hours of back breaking work into. HE would have shown our parents better respect at their funerals – he would not conjure a violin and then play Devil Went Down To Georgia!"

Lily lowered her head ashamed of her friends and husband's behaviour; she was getting a little fed-up of having to apologise for everything James and the Marauders had done since their getting together. It was wearing on her soul and heart. Petunia was right. Severus would have treated the death of her parents with quiet respect.

"We're going now, Petunia. Don't worry, I won't exactly be in a position to tell Vernon I was here. Neither will he. I do know that you should try for a girl."

With that Lily apparated right out of the kitchen leaving Petunia and her re-acquaintance behind. He stared at the spot that had once held the vivacious witch. She tutted, the sound clearly brought him back to his senses. He blinked as he looked at Petunia.

"Right, I had best go then."

"Look, Severus," Petunia looked as if she was in pain from what she was about to say. "I heard most of what was said, you wanted to save a little baby from being killed. A witch like Lily?"

"Yes," Severus sighed.

"In that case, I am sorry for misjudging you so much."

"Join the club," he sneered. "We've got merchandise."

The joke went over Petunia's head as she was never a fan of anything or anyone. She had famous people she liked, and television shows she watched but her hobby then, as it seemed to be now, was spying on other peoples affairs. He hated to admit it but a lot of what he'd learned had come from her.

"I meant it, you know," she whispered. "You two should be together. Whatever caused the rift between you two can surely be mended?"

"I doubt it, she's married to the handsome and rich James Potter."

"She had no choice," Petunia said. "Our parents died during the summer holiday of the sixth and seventh years. That was probably why she caved."

"I wish I could go and…"

"No, Severus," Petunia sighed. "If she heeds what you said which she should do, if she is any kind of mother. I'd do anything to protect my baby. If I had your powers, I would not care for their origin, as long as Dudley would live I would utilise whatever arsenal was at my disposal."

Severus inclined his head, leaving the thought firmly in his head at how Slytherin Petunia was: "If your sister acts on my advice and mine _alone_ , she may survive along with her whelp of a mate and their child."

"Thank you," Petunia sniffled. "I know it does not seem like it, but I do care for her. I just wish she'd be more careful."

"You and me both," he gave Petunia a wry smirk before he, too, turned on his ankle and left a little quieter than her sister did that was for sure.

Petunia was stunned, she'd just had a civil conversation with Severus Snape. She had opened up to him on a point of heart she had never exposed before. Were his eyes always so…dark? She may have loathed him in the past, but she'd put up with him as a brother-in-law than the brat her sister did marry. At least she knew Severus, at least he was familiar. She thought about that family in Cheltenham, wondering if, perhaps, she might do something to help.

How, though?

* * *

 **Châteaux Lestrange**

 **Jersey**

September 5th

The young wizard stood in the midst of the group hoping that, for now, his contribution was enough to keep him from being called to the front. His little tête-à-tête with Petunia had relieved him somewhat. He was certain if anyone was able to make Lily see sense it was Petunia. Maybe he had grown up or his life had thrown so many curve balls at him that he started missing them as they were aimed at him. Petunia had opened up, had told her sister something she had probably never told anyone else. It was a crucial fact. Only two of them knew her deepest desire.

"Severus," the Lord requested as if he was his father, "come forward. For you have earned your place by my side this night."

"My Lord," Severus bowed as obsequiously as he could.

"You are not to bow, Severus, for you have come tonight as one who has begun the war. By your information you will have started something great, in noble Slytherin's name, you are indeed a visionary after my own heart."

Severus had never felt as queasy as he had during the Dark Lord's speech. The rest were cheering Severus, Bellatrix practically opened her breasts up to his sight. She remained the only one other than he unmasked, her depraved character had appealed to him once upon a time. When he was newly initiated his cruelty had attracted her for a time. She was never the meek sort. Her arrogant truculence had inspired him at the beginning. They were often seen cavorting with each other. Her possessive quality extended to him for some time. Now he had, indeed, gained her Lord's trust and favour she was thinking of a way out of marriage to be with the man considered closest to Lord Voldemort. Severus Snape had improved in the vitals since his infatuation ended with that ginger mudblood.

Severus, however, had gained no joy from his relationship with Bellatrix. As far as he was concerned Rodolphus was welcome to her. He'd gained credibility and trust within the ranks, that was his job. The academic one was more to his liking, though his pupils would not believe him. Particularly the Gryffindors, whilst he would admit he enjoyed teasing the red and gold brats, he did not like having to go as far as Dumbledore ordered him to do. 'It would definitely add verisimilitude, Severus,' he said once, 'you cannot give points to a Gryffindor. Imagine if it got back to the siblings or parents?' It pained him if he saw a Gryffindor worthy of attention and he had to drag them down. Though the eldest would have vaguely remembered some of the teasing he went through and witnessed his treatment at the Marauder's hands.

"Severus," Bella had purred taking his hand in hers. She made him grope her in front of everyone. "Perhaps, after tonight we can consummate our lusts once more?"

Now for the performance of the year, Severus scowled at Bellatrix but would not deny her or shame her in front of their Lord: "Of course, Bella, your contumacious craving for me shall be assuaged once our task is done."

That pleased Bellatrix as she bowed low to her Lord: "Who are the ones you trust to carry on this work so purposely aimed to finish the Founder of our House ultimate goal, my Lord?"

"Ah, the team I have chosen to begin our crusade," he said as he walked elegantly in their midst. Stopping to look upon the individual masks of the leaders and the generic ones of the lower orders. "I, personally, shall head the team. You, Bellatrix, my ardent supporter shall come, along with your husband," her face fell at the mention of Rodolphus. "I shall also bring along…hmm, yes, Lucius – it is about time you should come into the field of battle, and…" he looked around. Keeping his gaze steady and sure. Lower orders puffed out their chests in the vain hope they'd be chosen, that their menial tasks had been enough to rise through the ranks. "No, that is enough," he smirked at the deflation of the newly initiated. "I will remind you that the family consists of a pregnant woman, the father and, of course, the reason we are putting our ostentatious company among them, their daughter."

"Why is Severus not attending?" Bellatrix asked.

"We need to keep him free from suspicion, Bella, the old fool thinks he is on their side. We do not wish to risk our spy so early in the game."

"No, my Lord, Severus is needed," Bella insisted. She adored watching Severus brand of creative cruelty.

The Dark Lord ignored her: "You shall go back to the school. You can rest easy when the brat is dead!"

"Yes, my Lord," Severus bowed once again.

He fought his way through the crowd to reach the apparition point, though it was not to Hogsmeade he aimed for. Surrey was his destination.

* * *

 **Little Whinging**

 **Surrey**

Severus smoothly landed right into Petunia Dursley's living room.

During a few secret planning sessions with the sisters Petunia had stated that she wanted to be part of the fight: _Because she was a mother too, and why should she be left out when her child could be on the line?_ Lily rolled her eyes whilst Severus smirked and made a comment along the lines of _taking the girl out of Cokeworth but not Cokeworth out of the girl_ – to which Petunia answered: _Damn right!_

Then Petunia made her companions laugh as she yielded her rolling pin the way they did their wands. It was agreed that the eldest Evans sister could take part in the skirmish she saw just as much as her right as it was theirs. It was like a switch went off in her brain, at the knowledge that there was an innocent little girl in trouble. Her research uncovered the fact that she was from _the_ Gloucestershire Grangers line. This Hermione was a child of the third son. Hermione Granger was minor nobility and if it could happen to the Royal family, it was more endemic than she had first thought. Severus chuckled when he arrived to find her arrayed in all her mundane glory with blood lust in her eyes.

"I hope I'm not too late," he laughed.

Shortly after, Lily had joined them.

"How are we going to do this?" Lily asked brandishing her wand.

"Slytherin cunning, Gryffindor Bravery, and muggle gumption," Severus smirked nodding his head in Petunia's direction. Lily laughed too but it was with her sister rather than at her. "Come on, Lily take hold of Petunia and make sure to hold on tight."

Petunia's heart fluttered wildly in her chest. This was what she wanted all along, to be accepted and trusted by her sister. They were having an adventure and she did not feel guilty about it either.

"Ready?" Severus asked.

"Ready," Lily said breathlessly. Pride shone through her eyes as she watched Severus take charge to save an innocent child. She had been having some highly adulterated dreams of Severus decadently licking chocolate and cream off her body, lately. "Sev," her husky tone caused him to snap his head around, his eyes comically wide, did Lily really give him a sex voice?

"As I will ever be," Petunia sighed.

* * *

 **44, VINE WAY**

 **CHELTENHAM**

Within a few moments they had Apparated to Cheltenham. The girls house was almost identical to her own, Petunia was pleased to note.

"You're not sick?" Severus inquired of Petunia.

"Should I be?"

"I threw up all over the place the first time," Lily said.

"Hmm, well, it was fine – don't understand the fuss."

Both the magi's glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "All right, Petunia, your task is to get the mother out of the house and to the nearest police box…"

"Police box?" Petunia giggled. "They no longer exist, last one was shut down years ago."

"Public call box then, call 999 – you are not to fight. Lily has won awards for her Charms and use of them in battle."

Alice Longbottom entered the scene for her nightly watch. She greeted Lily warmly, nodded towards Petunia with a smile and offered Severus a wary grimace. There was no more time to plan. Within moments the quartet were invisible to the untrained eye. Petunia gasped as the inky black swirls in the air became people landing fluidly on the front lawn; fear momentarily struck her heart, she kept a quivering hold of Lily's hand, who answered with a reassuring squeeze of her own. All it took was imagining Dudley in a similar scenario to spur Petunia on. She may be muggle, but she was by no means incompetent. She could yield a rolling pin and a frying pan with ruthless efficiency!

 _Remember_ , Petunia breathed in, _this is for all our children_!

* * *

 **AN** : Next chapter will be action based, I may have to take a different approach to write that than I normally do. This story will focus on the softening of Bellatrix as a character. I have a headcanon about her that will bear fruit for this story.


End file.
